


Hazel and Gold

by obsessedwithfictionalboys



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, slightly less psychotic but still as damaged Andrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithfictionalboys/pseuds/obsessedwithfictionalboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Andrew doesn't hate everything and Neil does not know how to deal with this beautiful nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Neil Learns Of A Little Thing Called Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-d so beware ┐(‘～`；)┌  
> Also Andrew has freckles because I am weak.

Neil knew every crease, mark and freckle that adorned Andrew’s face better than he knew his own two hands. He knew about the way Andrew’s smile never seemed to reach his eyes and how his dimples only ever showed when he gave that signature grin that sent all the girls swooning. He knew about all the constellations that spilled across Andrew’s ivory skin and those two moles that seemed caught between the sharp crease of his jaw and neck. He knew about the way Andrew’s eyes changed colour in the sunlight, specks of gold appearing within the hazel depths and setting Neil’s heart ablaze. 

Neil knew all of this and yet every time he found himself watching the fair-haired boy from afar he was unable to look away, wanting to savour every moment, every angle. He amused himself by drawing imaginary lines, connecting the freckles that decorated the boy’s cheeks to create patterns and shapes and words. Directly below Andrew’s right eye sat Andromeda, then slightly to the left was Dorado and a little below that was Lacerta. Sometimes if he could look at the right angle, Neil could almost see Orion splayed across the boy’s cheeks. 

Neil never got close though. Because being close meant attachment, and attachment meant he would have to leave. Neil was perfectly happy observing from a distance if it meant he could observe at all. That was, until the first time he came face-to-face with the doe-eyed boy. It wasn’t meant to happen, Andrew was an enigma, a puzzle to be questioned and admired from afar, behind the safety of anonymity. Despite their many classes together Andrew had never even so much as glanced at Neil in passing, it was unlikely he even knew Neil’s name. But that was then and this was now. And Neil never wanted this moment to end.

He didn’t even know how it had happened, he thought he had been careful. But Neil guessed it was only a matter of time until someone caught him staring. Of course it had to be Andrew.

History was as boring as ever and the teacher was droning on like some kind of robot, his flat tone and uninterested scowl making it impossible for Neil to concentrate on his words. Half way through the lecture Neil gave up on taking notes and busied himself with the task of finding the perfect words to describe the way Andrew looked at that exact moment in time. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows causing his blonde hair to become illuminated with a halo of golden light as he bowed his head and continued taking notes, seemingly unaffected by their teacher’s insufferable attitude. He looked so… peaceful? No, that wasn’t quite right. Composed? Pacific? Serene? No, no, no. 10 minutes later the word ‘unperturbed’ popped into mind, though that didn’t quite seem right either.

It took a few seconds for Neil to realize he had dazed off during his plight and once his eyes came to focus once more it was not on the side of Andrew’s face as it had been minutes before. Instead he found himself gazing into pools of hazel and gold. Neil felt his heart skip a beat and suddenly he was unable to move, unable to break away from the impromptu staring contest. All he could see, all that mattered right then was hazel and gold and Andrew. Then, after what seemed like an eternity Andrew gave a small grin and turned back towards his book to continue taking notes. 

Neil didn’t even realize he had stopped breathing until he let out a shaky breath and tore his gaze away from the other boy. Oh no. This was bad. This was really, really bad. How long had Andrew been looking at him? Perhaps this was not the first time Andrew had caught Neil staring. Perhaps Neil was just always too lost in thought to notice. Did Andrew find it odd? Was he disgusted by Neil’s lingering stare? It is quite rude, his mother had once told him, to stare at a stranger. 

But no, that couldn’t be it. After all, Andrew hadn’t looked confused or disgusted or offended. He had looked… amused? It wasn’t a taunting grin that Andrew had thrown his way. It wasn’t the same one that made all the girls swoon and it certainly wasn’t the same one that he wore when he stepped out onto an exy court (Neil knew that look off by heart, he had been to more than a few of the boy’s games since arriving in Palmetto State). It was a look Neil has never seen before, charming yet fierce, and twice as pleased. Neil prided himself on being able to read people but Andrew was an anomaly, unpredictable as he was unreal.

Then the bell was ringing and Neil frowned as he gathered his books, his hand lingering on the few lines of notes he managed to copy at the beginning of the lecture. He snapped the book shut and made to shove it back into his messenger bag but when his gaze shifted back up again all he saw was hazel and gold. Neil spent a good 2 minutes debating whether or not to apologize for earlier but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak another book was thrust into his hands, it’s front cover almost completely blank aside from the small, neat scrawl in the bottom right corner claiming it to be Andrew’s. When Neil gave a questioning look Andrew simply shrugged and said, “I figured you probably didn’t get much writing done, you can copy my notes but I’m gonna need them back for tonight.”

It was such a simple thing, Neil didn’t understand why it left him so breathless. He would have refused but Andrew was already walking towards the door. “Wait,” Neil cried, thankful that the other students had already left. “When- How can I give it back to you?”

“Just hand it back at the stadium during practices,” Andrew replied with a hardhearted wave of his hand. And then he was gone.

Neil knew that training for the university’s exy team, the Foxes, started at 5 and ended at 7 but he spent only a few minutes in the library copying Andrew’s carefully written notes and headed over to the stadium at 3:20 in hopes of dropping the book off before anyone else arrived and getting back to his apartment without incident. However, it appeared he underestimated Andrew’s love of the sport. When he arrived at the courts the sound of balls hitting the walls and the clacking of plastic against hard wood floor echoed through the stadium and before Neil had the chance to place Andrew’s book on one of the seats lining the walls and make his escape all sounds suddenly came to a halt and the two figures that had previously been occupying the court slowly made their way towards the door that joins the inner and outer courts. Neil was temped to turn and run for the door but stood his ground as they sauntered over his way. The first figure was obviously Kevin Day, everything from the way he carried himself to the small tattooed number 4 on his cheekbone was screaming at Neil to get out of their as soon as possible. It was dangerous enough going to the same university as Kevin, even if it was only for a short time until he found a new hole to hide in, but Neil had gone out of his way to never even be in the same room as the older boy (aside from attending the occasional exy game). Seeing Kevin now, being so close to him, it was terrifying.

Thankfully the first figure made a bee line for the hallway but the smaller second figure didn’t stop until he was about a foot from Neil, and when he reached up to take off his helmet Andrew’s half-grown smile struck Neil like a million lightning bolts. Neil could only stand there absolutely helpless, dumbfounded, wobbly-legged and weak at the sight before him. Andrew’s face was dripping with sweat, his cheeks flushed with exhaustion and his hair plastered to his forehead in the most agonizingly enticing way possible. All this and hazel and gold. It was unfair, thought Neil. No matter how much he wanted, he could never have this. He could never have these feelings, this hope, he could never have a normal life or settle down or stop running. He knew this and yet he wanted all of it and more. Neil’s eye’s followed a single drop of sweat as it cascaded past Andrew’s temple and trickled down his neck, disappearing under thick layers of brightly coloured exy gear. 

“My eyes are up here.”

Neil’s eyes snapped back up as Andrew lifted his brow in a questioning gaze and quickly thrust Andrew’s book back into his hands as Andrew had done to him. “I’m just here to return this,” he whimpered. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Andrew accepted the book with a nod then discarded it into one of the chairs behind him. All too suddenly it occurred to Neil that there was no logical reason that Andrew would need his book back so soon. They didn’t have any upcoming exams to revise for or homework due soon, and they had class tomorrow so Neil could have just as easily handed it back to Andrew then. Neil wanted to ask but his voice seemed to escape him in only short breaths. Andrew, however, seemed to understand perfectly and gave a soft chuckle.

“You were staring.”

“Oh, uh…” Neil wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that so he spent the better half of 2 minutes stumbling over his words, trying to spit out an apology until Andrew finally hushed him with a finger to his lips.

“I’ve see you at a few of our games too, you a big exy fan?”

Neil would never admit it, but he had once lived and breathed the sport. Exy to him was like breathing; instant, automatic and impossible to describe. But that was a long time ago. It had been so long since Neil had last held a racquet, he feared that if he tried to pick one up now it would simply slip through his fingers, an unfamiliar and daunting weight. Oh but he wanted so badly to try, to just step out onto the court and finally feel again. Instead, he opted for the simpler response: “Not really.”

Andrew hummed in consideration. “You know, you could at least try and be subtle about it. Most people look away when they get caught staring.”

Another stuttered apology.

“It’s really not a big deal, you don’t have to apologize.” Neil wasn’t exactly sure what to say to that so he let Andrew continue without comment. “It’s not every day I get cute guys drooling over me so I guess I can forgive you this time.” Neil definitely would have commented on that but Andrew was quick to steer the conversation back onto much safer ground. “We have a game on Sunday, you should come. We could grab a bite or something after we totally smash those idiot Jackals.”

Neil refused to think of that as an invitation for a date but the implications behind Andrew’s words and his smug grin made it exceedingly hard to imagine it as anything else.

When Neil arrived back at his dingy little apartment just outside of campus boundaries he fell face first onto his bed, trying to rid his head of pipe dreams and sweet nothings. The walls were littered with newspaper clippings and printed off blog pages connected by miles of red string. Neil knew he should be running, should be packing his backs right now and getting out of here as soon as possible. He knew that he shouldn’t, couldn’t waste all these years of running, constantly looking over his shoulder and waking up at 5am to tap into police radios in hopes of not finding the one thing he was looking for. Neil knew that the people he was running from would never stop looking for him, that by staying in one place for too long, especially this place in particular, he would only be putting himself in unnecessary danger. Neil knew all of this and yet he didn’t care. He didn’t care. Hope was such a dangerous, disquieting thing, but he thought perhaps he liked it.

That night when Neil fell asleep he dreamt of hazel and gold.


	2. In Which Ice-Cream Is A Perfectly Healthy Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter cuz this week was hectic with end of term and assignments and it was my b'day today yaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy! anyways, enjoy!

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Neil could barely focus during classes and every time closed his eyes all he could see was hazel and gold. He wanted it to stop but at the same time he never wanted it to end. Every time his heart ached Neil reminded himself of what it meant. He was alive. But more than that, he had a reason to be. All these years it had just been run and run and never look back. Just keep moving forward for the sake of moving forward. Neil had lived purely out of fear and hate, but this was something else. 

Sunday night found Neil sifting through his duffle bag in futile hope that if he looked hard enough a new outfit would somehow appear within its midst. He knew it was silly but Neil could help feeling under-dressed in his simple shirt and jeans. It’s just a game, Neil told himself. He had been to a hundred other matches and watched a hundred other teams but somehow tonight felt different. Andrew’s words replayed on endless repeat in his head until they were just a bunch of jumbled sounds. Neil had spent every waking moment since that encounter picking apart those words, carefully analyzing every letter so as to find some other meaning behind them. But alas, every time he did so he would come to the same heart-stopping conclusion. The idea that Andrew may have feelings for Neil was absolutely absurd, but Neil couldn’t help the small smile that escaped his lips.

By the time Neil arrived at the Foxhole Court large masses of loud and colourfully dressed fans crowded the parking lot and he had to take a moment to choke down an incoming panic attack. There were more people attending than any of the Foxes’ previous games, the rowdy crowds were intimidating not because of their large numbers or wild appearance but because of just how easily one could hide and blend in between them them. Neil couldn’t resist scanning the crowd for familiar faces before he reminded himself that he had triple checked all the news outlets that morning and was positive that anyone he knew was far away from here. Well, everyone except Kevin, but he didn’t seem to recognize Neil from their short encounter the other day. Though Kevin had barely even glanced at Neil, it was still a huge relief to know that he didn’t have a huge neon sign above his head that said ‘HEY, LOOK AT ME’. 

Eventually the crowds began to move and Neil managed to find his way to a seat near the home bench and spotted Andrew doing laps with the rest of the Foxes. They must have only just started because they didn’t look tired in the slightest and one of the other Foxes was chatting away happily in Andrews ear while he listened, occasionally throwing in a few comments of his own, though Neil couldn’t hear what they were discussing over the hundreds of other people trying to talk over one another. 

Andrew looked as stunning as always as he jogged his way around the inner court, on his third lap he finally seemed to notice Neil in the stands and gave a mocking two-fingered salute. That was more than enough to get Neil flustered but the sly smirk and wink Andrew sent his way only seconds later had Neil seeing red. He quickly ducked his head down and cradled his face in his hands, willing away the redness of his checks, while other fans who had witnessed Andrew’s half of the exchange began squealing and gossiping. Somehow, a debate about whether or not Andrew had brought a girlfriend along had ended in a fist fight and a few security guards were called over to part the two brawling fans.

Once the game began, however, Neil only had eyes for the ball. The Foxes were stop-and-start for a while during the first half but thankfully due to Andrew’s hard work in the goal and a shining second half the Foxes managed to bag the match with a shocking 7-4 win. The crowd went wild, half of them cheering and the other half booing or groaning in frustration at the disastrous loss. Andrew broke off from his teammates’ celebratory group hug for only a moment to send Neil a bright grin and nodded his head in the direction of the change rooms, it was a small, barely noticeable gesture that Neil might’ve missed if he hadn’t spent the last few years of his life looking for the tiniest details in everything. Except that was exactly how he had had spend the last eight years and so, giving Andrew a tight smile to show he understood, Neil made his way around the departing crowds towards the lounge room past the Foxes’ locker rooms. It was surprisingly easy and Neil made a mental note to tell Coach Wymack to up the security.

Neil sat down on one of the large sofa chairs as he waited for Andrew to get changed, trying to control his breathing in an attempt not to freak out. This was a bad idea, he wasn’t even supposed to be allowed back here, let alone wait for his (dare he say it) date. Neil heard footsteps approaching and steeled himself for the questions that were bound to follow when one of the other Foxes found him. However, due to some stroke of luck or fate, Andrew came sprinting down the hall, seized Neil’s hand in one fell swoop and suddenly Neil was being dragged towards the door on the other side of the room, only catching a glance of dark skin and a far away voice calling out for Andrew to wait before a cold draft hit him full force and the door behind his was slammed shut.

The weather outside the foxhole court had gotten progressively colder throughout the duration of the game but only now that Neil was outside did he realize how underdressed he was for the cold temperature. His hair stood on end and Neil could feel his whole body shudder from the sudden cold. He was just about to rip his hand out of Andrew’s grip so that he might find some warmth by wrapping around himself when Andrew suddenly let go. When Neil looked up from his red-tinged fingers Andrew was draping a delightfully warm jacket over Neil’s shoulders. Neil was slightly taller though, and Andrew had to stand up taller, his face only inches away from Neil’s. 

In that moment Neil was almost tempted to kiss him. Andrew’s lips were going blue from the cold and his face was so close and inviting, Neil imagined kissing Andrew would feel quite warm. He didn’t though. Maybe it was caution or maybe it was the overwhelming fear of ever truly loving someone then having to leave them or getting them hurt or them finding out about everything and hating him and avoiding him and never wanting to see him again. Neil wondered if Andrew even realized how perfect and kissable he looked at that moment.

“Are you even listening to a word I’m saying?”

Oh, right. Andrew was speaking.

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” said Neil.

“Thinking,” repeated Andrew. He was grinning again, that devilish look that made no sense. That one look Neil could never properly read or describe. “You seem to be doing that a lot lately.”

“What were you saying before?”

“Ah, yes. I was asking whether you preferred Pizza or Ice-cream.” Neil thought Andrew might have been joking but if he was he sure as hell wasn’t giving any hint of it.

“Ice-cream… for dinner?”

Andrew seized Neil’s hand once more and began along the path. “Of course, it’s healthy to be unhealthy every once in a while.” Neil would have argued but somehow couldn’t find the words, Andrew looked so perfect right then Neil wished he had a camera. Andrew’s hair was tousled and slightly damp, his clothes were a simple black t-shirt and grey pants. All that covered his arms were two black armbands, if the bag slung across his shoulders held another jacket he didn’t bother to get it out. In the end, the two of them ended up eating a tub of triple chocolate ice-cream outside a gas station, their bodies pressed close to each other of warmth. If either one noticed the way Andrew’s head slipped onto Neil’s shoulder as he ignored call after text after call, neither of them mentioned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, i have no idea where i am even going with this but it's rlly gay so that's nice.  
> tell me what you thought! also tell me if u noticed any spelling mistakes of whatever cuz i only ever actually write this stuff when it's like 2am! :D


	3. In Which Neil Just Wants Some Peace And Quite And Andrew Is A Dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i'm a bit late but in my defense i have literally zero motivation to do anything ever so ┐(‘～`；)┌

When Neil woke up the next morning he felt as though he could fly. At the same time, he felt like jumping off a cliff. The events of last night played through his head on an endless repeat; all just words, cold hands and warm bodies. Neil had stayed out with Andrew until some ungodly hour just listening to him ramble on about senseless topics and zombie apocalypse survival strategies, barely ever adding to the fairy one-sided discussion unless asked directly, Andrew didn’t seem to mind though. After one too many missed calls Andrew had finally decided to head back to his dorm, but not before asking for Neil’s phone number. When Neil had awkwardly admitted to not owning a phone Andrew barely missed a beat and instead offered to buy him one despite Neil’s adamant refusal. It was strange, most people who had discovered Neil’s pure lack of basic items had either been baffled into wordless stuttering or scoffed at his unpreparedness to face the world. But that was fine, he didn’t want to face the world. He just wanted to face Andrew.

Now Neil was drowning in his own thoughts and conflicted feelings. He hated Andrew. He hated the way Andrew always seemed to be smiling. He hated the way Andrew bathed in the spotlight, drinking in the glory whilst ignoring any of whom he deemed too troublesome to deal with. He hated how Andrew never had to hide, never had to run, never had to sleep with one eye open and one hand on a loaded gun. He hated how Andrew seemed to make him forget all of this with a simple look. He hated the way Andrew seemed as though he was seeing right through his disguise. He hated the way Andrew’s lips would always draw him in so close he would have to physically tear himself away. He hated how Andrew could destroy any shred of self-preservation he had left. He hated the way Andrew made him feel; like there were butterflies in his belly and lightning bolts at his fingertips. He hated Andrew. If only it was that simple.

Neil leapt to his feet, deciding he had spent enough time wallowing in self-pity, and rummaged through his bag for a change of clothes. Once changed he shook his head free of any thoughts regarding Andrew and started down a winding path that lead some place far away from his dingy little apartment, the Foxhole Court or anywhere near Andrew Minyard. It was quite and dark, with trees that hung overhead and soon the smooth stone path dwindled down into smoothed out dirt which all too quickly dissolved into tall brown grass and fallen leaves of every colour. Neil loved it here. 

The forest-like utopia was too far away from the road for the noise of cars or bikes or the general populous to disturb the peace that this place held. If he closed his eyes Neil could almost imagine a world without anyone but him. A world where he could live alone, undisturbed by strange new faces or older, far too known ones. He likened it to a world where humanity had been wiped out by some huge meteor or plague. An apocalypse. Oh how peaceful it would be. Neil recalled Andrew’s words on the topic from last night, “A world where we would thrive.” Had he meant ‘we’ as in him and Neil? Or perhaps he had meant his fellow Foxes. Neil was far too distracted by the way Andrew’s hair somehow managed to fall into his eyes every second, desperately needing someone to push it back behind his ear, that he honestly didn’t care.

As his thoughts continued to wander off to every tangent possible he somehow came across the topic of his father. It was inevitable really, not even a dreamland like this could be completely free of nightmares, however hard he wished. Nathan Westinski was a cruel man with a cruel raging temper that Neil had always seemed to find himself on the wrong side of. Neil wasn’t sure exactly how many scars he had acquired over his past few years on the run, being chased down by gunmen and knife-wielding psychos, but he was sure that the majority of the marks littering his body didn’t come from them. Neil thought of Andrew’s skin, pale and smooth, barely a scratch on him. Neil didn’t know whether to be jealous or relieved. Andrew had probably never had to suffer through relentless beating day in and day out or the terror of needing to live but wanting to die. Neil spend most of his days now trying to remember if there was ever a time in his life where he wasn’t surrounded by pain and death, it was hard to imagine what it was like for others. In the end Neil settled on feeling relieved and left it at that.

Eventually the trees began to seem less comforting and more enclosing, Neil stumbled his way back down the path gasping for breaths, trying to convince himself that there were no walls closing in on him but somehow unable to believe his own words. By the time he reached the apartment every muscle in his body felt as though it was on fire and he threw himself onto his bed, not daring a peek at his alarm clock, knowing he had missed his classes for the day, closed his eyes and was swept away into fitful sleep.

\---

The next day when Neil arrived at class he was surprised to see Andrew waiting by his usual seat, a bag clutched in hand and an easy smile adorning his face. Neil took a quick glance at the rest of the students occupying the room but they all seemed to be off in their own little groups, too busy gossiping about what Jessica did this weekend and how Matt ever convinced and girl like Katie to go out with him to pay any attention to him or Andrew.

When Neil reached his seat he gave an inquisitive frown and accepted whatever gift Andrew had dropped into his lap. Andrew took the seat beside Neil and watched him unwarp the present, his smile growing every second until Neil had to look away for fear of being blinded. The wrapping was plain brown paper tied with a small red ribbon curled at the ends. Neil found it strange the Andrew had gotten him something and briefly panicked, thinking he had missed some kind of social cue. Was it normal to give presents to someone you barely knew? However, any and all questions Neil hadn’t voiced were washed away the second he tore away the final piece of paper. It was a phone. An old-school flip phone almost identical to the one Andrew had pulled out the other night aside from the colouring. When Neil flipped it open there was already one number entered in under the name 'Andrew'.

“When you weren’t here yesterday I got worried, figured I came on too strong and you had run off somewhere.” 

Neil wasn’t sure what to address first, the fact that Andrew had just admitted that, yes, he was definitely coming onto Neil, or that Andrew was probably the first person in a long time that had actually been worried about Neil. The first that paid attention. Instead he said, “I didn’t think you were serious.”

“Of course I was," said Andrew, his eyes softened in a way that made Neil’s heart feel like jelly. "I would never lead you on like that. I promise.”

“I meant about the phone.”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i have idea where i am going with this. if u have any ideas or something you want to see just drop a comment and i will love you forever (~￣▽￣)~  
> i'm thinking of maybe introducing Neil to one or some of the other foxes next chapter, any thoughts?


	4. In Which Kevin Needs To Chill And Neil's Not Gonna Regret That Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this chapter, i re-wrote it like 50 times cuz i kept changing my mind but oh well ( 　ﾟ,_ゝﾟ)

good morning sunshine

Neil yawned as he reached blindly over to hit the light switch. It had been approximately three weeks since the phone incident and Andrew had somehow managed to text him good morning and goodnight every day without fail. Neil was torn between thinking it was cute and wanting to strangle Andrew for waking him up at 5am every morning to the sound of an obnoxiously loud ringtone singing a song of runaway trains and halfway homes. Instead he typed out a quick response and pressed send before heading out for another morning run. At least there was one advantage of Andrew waking him up at the crack of dawn.

One of these I’m going to find out how to change this text tone.

Andrew’s response was nothing more than a winking emoji so Neil slipped his phone into the pocket of his jeans and started jogging down the footpath. There were barely any cars out this early in the morning and Neil found the quiet comforting as he focused on controlling his breathing and tried to ignore his aching bones. His relationship with Andrew was getting more and more out of hand every day. If he continued at this rate he might not be able to leave when the time comes. 

Neil shook his head. No, he had to keep his guard up, he couldn’t get distracted like this. But at the same time Neil wanted the distraction so bad it hurt. He wanted to be with Andrew, to have a normal life and not have to look over his shoulder at every given opportunity. But that was just how it was, and nothing could ever change that. 

If he stopped looking them someone else would start, and they would find him. He knew that as a fact from too many close calls and a bullet through the shoulder.

His feet carried him to the Foxhole Court and Neil sighed in resignation. He knew exy was dangerous, his mother had beat the idea into him on more than one occasion, but he just couldn’t stay away. Testing the door, Neil was surprised to find it unlocked. Honestly, he was going to have a chat with Coach Wymack one day about security even if it killed him. Neil soon discovered, however, that there was a very logical reason the door was unlocked. A gorgeous, sweat-soaked, blonde haired, hazel eyed reason.

As he entered the foyer, Neil could hear the clacking of racquets and Andrew’s bell-like laughter ringing through the halls and was unsurprised to find him on the court, standing in goal and deflecting any balls hauled his way. Andrew gave a small jolt as he caught sight of Neil past the plexiglas and signaled Kevin for a break.

Neil braced himself but was still unprepared when Andrew slipped his gloves and helmet off and grabbed a white towel from the bench, simultaneously fanning himself with one hand and patting down his forehead and the back of his neck with the towel in his other hand. It was a strangely enticing look, Andrew’s bangs pulled back with a bright orange bandana, a stark contrast against his hazel eyes and flushed face.

“Missed me already?” Andrew asked tauntingly, a smirk plastered firmly in place.

“Would you believe me if I told you it was a coincidence?” 

“Not a chance.”

It felt like an eternity just standing there, neither one moving. Just standing before each other in silent contentment.

The sound of someone clearing their throat much louder than necessary snapped Neil away from Andrew’s mesmerizing stare and he found himself gazing into a thousand shades of green.

Kevin’s eyes were hard to forget. They were like a forest in springtime, almost hypnotic in their brightness but darker accents seemed to make them deceptively warm, comforting even. Like a Venus flytrap; calm and inviting facades hiding a deadly wrath. 

“Oh, Kevin,” started Andrew, “You don’t mind if we end training early right?” It may have sounded like a question but Andrew was already shuffling ever so slightly towards the exit and his smile did nothing to hide his intention.

“We’ve only been training for 40 minutes,” Kevin said with a sour look on his face as he surveyed Neil.

“It’s not like we don’t have training later anyway, c’mon Neil.”

Neil was ready to get as far away from Kevin Day as soon as possible but as soon as he made to leave the court Kevin grabbed him by the arm with an iron-like grip. For a second Neil’s breath caught in his throat, thinking Kevin had finally recognized him and was about to start asking the questions that Neil could never answer. But instead Kevin just gave him a cool glare.

“Look, I don’t really give two shits about whatever the hell this-” he gave a vague gesture between Neil and Andrew, “-is, but if you ever get in the way of his game-”

“Kevin.”

Kevin stilled but didn’t break eye contact with Neil until Andrew’s hand began prying his fingers off of Neil’s arm. He gave Andrew one long meaningful look, and then he was gone.

Neil took a moment to breathe before he felt Andrew’s hand placed lightly on his arm where Kevin had grabbed him. 

“Are you ok?” Andrew asked. 

His tone was both caring and protective, a mix Neil hadn’t heard together since long before his mother had whisked him away in the middle of the night all those years ago. Mary Hatford was a strong-willed but paranoid woman, and though Neil knew she cared for him (why else would she risk her life to save him), her protectiveness was often shown through hard fists and strict rules, whereas her caring nature was shown through the long nights of stitches and cars on a long, empty highway. 

“I’m fine.” Neil gave a smile, if Andrew could tell it was fake he didn’t comment.

Andrew snatched a lone water bottle off the bench then headed off towards the change rooms, not bothering to look back to see if Neil was following. He was, of course, but stopped just short of the door. Neil lingered there, twiddling his thumbs and shifting his weight from foot to foot, as he waited for Andrew to finish showering and changing. 

He didn’t have to wait long though, Andrew must have rushed because as he slid out the door his hair was dripping wet and droplets of water had begun seeping through his clothes. 

“You ready to go?”

“Where to?”

Andrew chuckled and raked his eyes over Neil’s current outfit of a pale blue shirt and jeans. “First, we need to get you some new clothes.”

Neil gave a stubborn pout but it soon melted away as he gazed down at Andrew’s face, his wet hair trickling lines of water down his rosy cheeks. The light hit his eyes just right and Neil could once again see the golden flecks within deep hazel orbs. Andrew’s lips were parted slightly, drawn up in the corners to show that half-grown smile that set Neil’s heart ablaze. He didn’t even realize he was staring until Andrew took two steps closer, his lips so close Neil could almost taste it. Cherries and starbursts and gumdrops and all the things his mother had never let him have. 

Neil was so shocked by the words that came next, he didn’t quite register what Andrew had just asked for a few seconds until Andrew repeated himself once more.

“Can I kiss you?”

Neil just stared for a moment, not believing his own ears for hearing such a thing. He thought, for a moment, that he should probably get his hearing tested. It wouldn’t do him any good to be hearing things if he was being chased and needed somewhere quiet to hide. But no, Neil knew there was no issue with hearing, he had it checked regularly to avoid any such occurrences. Perhaps he had just overheard someone else speaking, or perhaps the TV was on in the foyer. But Neil had passed the TV on his way to the change rooms and it had been turned off, and as far as he knew he Andrew and Kevin were the only three people in the building.

There had to be another reason, thought Neil. Something wasn’t right. Something couldn’t be right. But another look from Andrew had Neil realizing that, oh, Andrew had just said that. Andrew had just asked him that. He wasn’t hearing things. He wasn’t delusional. And Andrew’s lips had in fact moved very much in sync with the words that had supposedly left his mouth. Andrew had just asked if he could kiss Neil.   
That night, when Neil returned to his dingy little apartment just outside of campus boarders and screamed into his pillow, berating himself for his stupidity until his throat was dry and sore, he could blame his response on the adrenaline that had coursed through his veins, poisoning any sense of self-preservation.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (┛✿◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this at like 2am so sorry about that.


End file.
